Most Haunted
Most Haunted was the 9th episode of the Bluesilver sixth series. It was broadcast as a Halloween special and is one of few "regular" episodes to be more than 60 minutes long. Synopsis "We've created a seance... A gateway to the millions of people watching this show tonight!" - The Doctor The house on Brockway Close has always been believed to be haunted by a malicious presence. The crew of Most Haunted live arrive on the scene, and on national TV, all hell breaks loose as the poltergeist starts to take over. While Amy and Rory watch from the studio in horror, The Doctor becomes caught in a ghost story that dates all the way back to pre-history. Plot On the scene in Brockway Close, Yvette Fielding introduces viewers of Most Haunted Live to the Shaw family, as daughter Amber describes how the ghost watches her through the mirrors. In the hub, Lesley Smith explains that video cameras have been set up all around the Shaw household. Fitted with cutting-edge technology, these cameras are equipped to detect any changes to the atmosphere, from pressure to temperature. As recorded footage of a mirror violently shaking while sisters Rebecca and Amber sleep, no one notices a dark figure standing beside the wardrobe... About 30 minutes before, Amy and Rory are waiting to get into the hub of Most Haunted LIVE. The Doctor joins them briefly to give them their tickets and jokingly warns them to be on the lookout for ghosts before disappearing into the TARDIS. Amy asks Rory why he wanted to come in the first place, Rory tells her when he watched the episode when it first aired, he thought he noticed dark figures in the video footage that nobody in the studio caught on to. Amy asks why he's not going on location with The Doctor and he claims to believe that it only existed on the footage; Amy quickly dismisses that claim and guesses he's too scared, Rory quickly agrees. Meanwhile, The Doctor arrives at Brockway Close, meeting Yvette Fielding and the cameramen. Yvette introduces him to Samantha Shaw. Samantha tells The Doctor that the Ghost, nicknamed Nights for it's tendency to be most active after dark, has haunted them since they moved in, and that they ignored the fact that the last family moved out because they were being haunted. The Doctor also finds out that Nights has left physical injuries on the family as well as mental ones, leaving a moon shaped scar on Charlie Shaws hand when he grabbed an unusually hot doorknob. The Doctor asks Yvette whether she believes the Shaws, she replies that she's not that sure; commenting that it all seems too perfect with the ghosts name, the moon shaped scar etc. When Yvette asks, The Doctor comments that the family are clearly genuinely terrified, and that he thinks that something is definitely going on, whether it's a ghost or not. Amy and Rory take their seats and wait for the broadcast to start, Amy takes a photo of Rory and notices a figure in the background of the picture, but when she shows Rory, it disappears. Amy convinces herself it was just a false positive and watches as Rachel Miller, Lesley Smith and Alistair Appleton introduce the show and cut to the footage of Yvette introducing the Shaws. Meanwhile The Doctor and Yvette share a cup of tea in the kitchen while Yvette talks The Doctor through the history of the h ouse. She explains that the person who owned the house in the late 1980's suffered from severe paranoia, and was driven to suicide by what was relatively minor poltergeist activity to what the previous family and the Shaws are experiencing. Records demonstrate that the appearance of the owner, George Walker, matches current descriptions of Nights. Cast *The Doctor - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *Yvette Fielding - Heself *Lesley Smith - Herself *Alistair Appleton - Himself *Doctor Rachel Miller - Emilia Fox *Samantha Shaw - *Charlie Shaw - *Rebecca Shaw - *Amber Shaw - *Ghost - Paul Kasey Story Notes *This episode was inspired by the cancelled Series 4 story Century House and The Blair Witch Project. *Before it's manifestation, Nights appears as an apparition numerous times. These appearances are fleeting, but often noticeable: **During the footage of the bedroom scene, Nights can be seen standing next to cupboard in the shadows. When the clip is replayed later, two versions of the footage are shown, one with the ghost and one without. **When The Doctor and Yvette discuss their belief in the Shaw's story, the ghost can be seen in the distance staring at The Doctor from behind him. After the cut to Yvette, the ghost vanishes. **The Ghost can be seen standing on the rigging when Amy takes the photo of Rory. However, it is noticeably absent from the picture when Rory takes a look. Rumours Errors Continuity *The Doctors genuine fear in this episode parallels scenes in Midnight. He even makes reference to the events of the episode when speculating on the nature of the Brockway Entity. Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor